power rangers mythical creatures
by XXjoker-kingXX
Summary: When evil demons rise to take over earth it is up to a new group of heroes to stop them. Armed with powers of mythical creatures they will protect earth from this new threat. They are the power rangers mythical creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Myth Creatures

Episode 0: Prologue

Long ago in ancient times there were mythical creatures that protected the earth from demons who came from the underworld to conquer the earth as their own. The creatures weren't able to stop the demons by themselves and had chosen five brave warriors to defend the earth. The five warriors were able to stop the demons but at the cost of their lives and now the demons wait for the chance to once more take earth as their own, but once more will be stopped by a new group of heroes who are chosen by the red phoenix, blue dragon, yellow sphinx, black Cerberus, and white Pegasus zords . They know wait for the chosen heroes and will awaken to the new heroes of earth. They are the power rangers mythical creatures.

Dream sequence:

A young girl around the age of eighteen stood in a massive field. She had brown hair and brown eyes with a fair skin tone. She wore a Jean jacket over a red tank top, Black jeans, and brown boots. She looked around the field and had found that no one else was there and then she heard the sound of a giant bird letting out a huge shriek. She looked up and saw a huge mechanical red phoenix. She stood there stunted by this sight and the bird once more let out another shriek. The girl looks at the bird and ask" what are you" and then a bright light blinds the girl and hears her name being called out " Emma. Wake up where here"

Dream ends

The young girl known as Emma now found herself in car with a man around the age of forty five with the same hair color and brown eyes." Emma. We're here honey". Emma got up from the backseat of the car still half asleep. " Dad. Are we really here Because last time you said that we were still at the gas station". The older man looked at his daughter with a hurt look and said" Aww come on. You know was only joking with you hon. Come on we have to get a good look at our new house". Both got out of the car and looked at a house that was about two floors with a blue coat of paint on it and behind them was a moving truck. " Did we really have to move dad". Emma looked at her dad with a sad look. " I mean our old house wasn't that bad". Emma's father looked at her for a while and then responded to what she had said." now Emma Goodall you know why we moved to myth falls". Emma looked at her father and responded" I know because you got a new job that causes us to move here". Emma looked at her father for a while and out of nowhere she had heard the same shriek from her dream and looked around for awhile." em. You ok?" her father had said to her. Emma looked at her father and responded to his question." yeah. I'm ok". Her father looked at her and finally said"ok then. Come on a new chapter in our lives is about to start". And with that her father had walked up to the front door and Emma looked around once more and finally said" yeah it is." and she walked up to the door feeling like something was about to change.

Author's notes:

That's the prologue for power rangers mythical creatures. Now the reason I chose Emma for the prologue was because her I felt her character was not fully developed in mega force and I felt like she might be a great be a great character on a different ranger team.

Now for the rest of the team I will have an OC contest for power rangers mythical creatures.

Here are the requirements each ranger will have a power like these(red-fire, blue - lightning, yellow - earth, black- shadows, white-wind)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:(16-18)

Personality :

Actor/Actresses:

Nationally:

Color:

Weapon:

Zord:

Appearance:

Cloths:

Power:

Birthday:

Job(optional)

Crush (optional)

Family:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background:

Contest will end Friday and I will announce the winners on Saturday. Till next time and good luck


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers mythical creatures

Episode 0: Prologue part 2

Before the winners are announced here's the second part of the prologue. Now I already have the red, blue, and white rangers. The contest is still opened for a yellow and black rangers. Anyway here's the second part of the prologue.

Dream sequence :

Emma had stood in a the same massive field from before this time she wasn't alone. She looked up and saw the red phoenix once again and this time it was only looking at her. Emma stood their for a moment staring at the phoenix and then she had broken the silence. " this dream again. What are you and why am I here?". The phoenix just stared at her and then let out a shriek like before. The phoenix started to glow a red light and had ended up blinding emma. Emma had covered her eyes and then she had heard a voice call out to her. " Young warrior you have been chosen". Emma had heard this and had responded to what the voice had said. " Chosen for what!. What the hell is going on here''. The voice had responded to what Emma had said in tone that sounded calming. " You have been chosen to be the leader of the power rangers mythical creatures. You shall possess the power of the Phoenix and become the red ranger". Emma stood there surprised by this and could even talk. The voice once again talked. " You shall not be alone for there are four others just like you that have been chosen by the Blue dragon, the Yellow sphinx, the black cerberus, and white pegasus zords". Emma finally respond to the voice. " there's no way that I'm a power ranger not even the red ranger. Look you got the wrong person so you can get the other four to be rangers". Silence had filled the air and the voice had finally broke the silence. " their is no mistake young warrior. You are the red ranger. Destined to lead the other four against the demon lord and his army of demons". Emma stood their and finally said something. " Why me?". She asked it once again and the voice had answered her. " Time will tell young warrior, till we meet again red ranger". Emma was about to say something, but was stopped by the shriek of the Phoenix.

End of dream:

Emma had woken up in bed around midnight. She sat on her bed for a while and talked to herself. " What the hell was that. It can't be a dream or is it just a dream". She sat on her bed for a while longer and decided to just go back to sleep. She still had a feeling that something was about to change her life and not just hers, but others as well. She laid down and finally went to sleep with the feeling that life was about to change.

Elsewhere a portal had opened up. From the portal came stepped out a creature that looked like a wolf but had the body of a man and horns that came from the top of its head. The creature let out a howl into the night sky and finally spoke. " I'm finally free. The time has come to take over earth once more".

Prologue 2 end

Author's notes:

Hope you enjoyed the second part of the prologue. The contest is still going for the black and yellow rangers so feel free to submit your OC's. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Power rangers mythical creatures

Congratulations to the winners of the mythical creatures oc contest. There were tons of choices, but I pinned it down to four in particular. Now here are the winners

Stormasius

Name: Melissa Alduino

Nickname: Mel

Age: 17

Personality: Serious most of the time and always has her eyes on something, Picks her moments when joking about something. She is strong willed and always has her own thoughts about things, only respects people who have earned her respect.

Actress: Carolina Crescentini (Roughly)

Nationality: Italian/American (Dual Citizenship)

Color: Blue

Weapon: Spear

Zord: Dragon

Appearance: Has flowing blonde hair with dark roots, pale green eyes, fair skin complexion, Height 5'4"

Clothes: Blue Jeans, black low heeled boots, a turquoise blue blouse. A bright blue flower in her hair.

Power: Lightning

Birthday: 7th July 1998

Job: Part time photographer at the local newspaper

Crush: None, but the male rangers can fight over her if you want

Family: (Uncle) James Alduino, (Cousin) Owen Alduino, (Father) Paul Alduino

Hobbies: Photography, Tennis, Cooking (Primarily Italian dishes)

Likes: Friendly people, family history, historical/heritage sites, romance

Dislikes: Idiots, people who neglect their heritage and family, bigots, Guys after her for her looks

Background: She was born in Florence, Italy to a well off family. When she was 3, her mother died from liver failure. Her father had become depressed and joined the army to keep his mind off of it, he sent his daughter to America to live with his brother who also lost his wife when his son was born. Over time, the two cousins became good friends and always looked out for each other. She was always eager to learn about her family history and dislikes anyone who detests their family because of how important they are. She learned her name roughly means "Strong Friend" and she aspires to live up to it. Due to many of the school's male populace always being after her, she usually sticks close to her cousin, who is a bruiser, and who scares off anyone that tries anything with her.

rebeccajoleneaumanwilson

Name: Melissa Melody Newkirk

Nickname: Mellie, Melody

Age: 17

Personality : She's really easy to get along with. She is also funny, smart, brave, beautiful, and caring. Melissa is known for being the most caring person in the world

Actor/Actresses: She resembles the wonderful actresses of Angelina Jolie and Megan Fox mixed together

Nationality: British American

Color: White

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Zord: White Pegasus

Appearance: She has long flowing blondish-brownish hair, seafoam green eyes, and golden tannish skin.

Clothes: She mainly wears any 80's rock band v-neck short sleeve shirts, black jean capris, and white Nike sneakers with a Victoria's Secret PINK hoodie

Power: Wind

Birthday: February 14th, 1999

Job(optional): Part time waitress

Crush (optional): With author's descretion, possibly a fellow ranger.

Family:

\- Peter Newkirk, Father, Retired Royal Air Force Corporal

\- Shannon Newkirk, Mother, Registered Nurse

\- Alyssa Kennedy (neé Newkirk), Oldest Sister, Married, Mother of Jordyn Grace Kennedy

\- Jordyn Grace Kennedy, Niece, Daughter of Alyssa and Leon Kennedy

\- Leon Kennedy, Brother in law, Husband of Alyssa and father of Jordyn

Hobbies: Watching British documentaries, watchin Scooby Doo, learning new languages, painting, drawing, and reading (Harry Potter, especially!), and studying about mythical animals

Likes: People who are kind and generous to others, helping in times of need

Dislikes: Rude and obnoxious people who only care about themselves

Background: Melissa Melody Newkirk is your average British American girl next door. She has a heart of gold, and loves mythical tales.

Her favorite mythical animal is a pegasus, as she dreams of what it's like to be one of them.

missalternativegirl

Name: Aiden Blake Haywood

Nickname: N/A

Age: 18

Personality: Aiden is somewhat difficult to befriend, as he is someone who tries to avoid interacting with people. He has that "I don't care" attitude and he's usually sarcastic. But when one gets to know him, he's actually a decent guy to be around. A loyal guy who is protective over the people he cares about. In certain situations, he'll try to make a joke, like to ease tension in the air.

Actor/Actresses: Dan Howell

Nationality: British American

Color: Black

Weapon: Scythe

Zord: Black Cerberus

Appearance: Aiden has short, dark brown hair, with a fringe facing the right, with brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. When he smiles, you can see a dimple.

Clothes: Usually seen wearing band shirts with black jeans and black converse. 90% of his clothes are black, as the color is his aesthetic.

Power: Shadows

Birthday: March 17th

Job(optional): Part time barista at a local coffee shop

Crush (optional): Whoever you'd see fit

Family:

\- Lucas Haywood (father; lawyer)

\- Maria Haywood (mother; spa owner)

\- Carly Haywood (younger sister; elementary school student)

Hobbies: Browsing the internet (mainly tumblr), sleeping, reading, playing guitar

Likes: Learning (he loves it, but school ruins it sometimes), writing songs, proving others wrong, protecting people he cares about

Dislikes: Bullies, seeing his sister get hurt, unnecessary anything, people mocking his accent (he accent is very articulate), being underestimated

Background: Aiden was born in London, England but, for whatever reason (that he can't remember, nor does he care now), his family moved to America when he was four. He had no problems making friends, but he was a constant target for bullies. He eventually stopped caring about his own, but would hesitate to punch someone if a friend was being bullied. As he got older, he slowly started to avoid interacting with others and preferred to be by himself.

ICrzy

Name: Andrew Sanders

Nickname: Drew

Age: 18

Personality: Just a nice guy. There isn't anything that gets Drew upset, however when he gets angry it's a sight to be hold. He is very loyal and trusting to his friends, however he tends to be naïve and too open for his own good.

Actor/Actresses: David Henrie

Nationally: American

Color: Yellow

Weapon: Battle Axe

Zord: Wolf

Appearance: White skin, black sorta shaggy hair, brown eyes, tall, muscular, and lean.

Clothes: A yellow and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Power: Lightning

Birthday: June 6th

Job: Part time at his dad's mechican shop.

Crush: Any of the female characters.

Family: Larry Sanders (father), Tina Sanders (step mother), Linda Jackson (mother), Tony Jackson (step father), Peter Sanders (step brother), and Elliot Sanders (half brother).

Hobbies: Playing the guitar, basketball, and reading.

Likes: Reading, rock music, some sports, spending time with his brothers, and hanging with friends.

Dislikes: His relationship with his mom, custody issues, gossip, and bullies.

Background: Drew came from Linda and Larry, the two had Drew when they were sophomores in high school. After graduating the couple tried making it work but it failed, Linda went off to embark on college while giving custody of Drew to her parents. That was until Larry fought for custody. Drew was being moved back and forth for the first nine years of his life, until the court ordered he had more of a stable home with his dad. When Drew turned ten, his dad got married and she already had a son. Peter was seven years old, so the two boys were able to bond. When Drew turned thirteen, his mom returned to his life with a husband of her own. She demanded Drew live with her and even filed for custody, this time the court ruled for Drew to spend the weekends with her until he turns sixteen. The day Drew turned sixteen, he stopped visiting his mom since they never got along and also found out his dad and step mom were expecting another child. Drew's baby brother, Elliot was born on Drew's birthday. Drew is very open about his life, but may avoid to talk about his mom as much as possible and may not even referr to her as his mom.

Now the first chapter will go up tomorrow and for drew his main zord will be the sphinx Zord and his main element will be earth, but don't worry he will get the wolf Zord later on and the lighting element as well later on in the story and I would like to thank all of those who have participated and I would like to thank ICrzy for giving me an idea for later on in the story. Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Power rangers mythical creatures

Episode 1: The chosen five

Sorry that it's late I've been kind of busy. Anyway Without further adieu here's the first episode of power rangers mythical creatures. Enjoy

The sun was shining in myth falls and emma was walking down the street. As she was walking she could shake the feeling that something or someone was watching her. She finally spoke. " Maybe I'm just nervous. Yeah that's it. I am going to start at new school today". She finally approached a building that looked like some kind of castle with a gate that said myth falls high school. Emma stood there amazed at the building and she walked in. As she walked in from the front gate she saw many kids sitting at tables and talking to each other before class started. As she walked to the front door she heard someone talk to her from behind. "hey you must be the new kid". She turned around and saw a boy around the age of eighteen. He had white skin and black shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt under a yellow and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Emma looked at the boy and finally answered him. " yeah I'm the new kid. I'm emma". The boy answered her. " my name's Andrew, but people call me drew. If you need any help just tell me I don't mind helping". " thanks I'll make sure I do". Emma had said to Drew before she said goodbye to him and walked into the building. She walked to main office and talked to a woman around the age of thirty. " excuse me" She had said " I'm emma Goodall. the new student". The woman looked at emma and finally answered her. " Well hello emma I'm Mrs. Craft. Just take a seat and I'll print out your schedule for you". " thank you" emma had said and she sat down at a chair in the office. She sat there feeling uneasy and finally Mrs. Craft came up to her and gave her schedule. Emma thanked her and walked out of the office looking at her schedule. She noticed her first class was on the third floor of the school and it was entitled mythological studies. She thought the name was strange, but ignored it and walked to her first period class.

She made it to the classroom and stood outside the door. She gathered all her courage and turned the doorknob and walked into the classroom. As she entered she noticed a familiar face. She saw drew sitting next to the window. She walked to a empty desk and sat next to drew. " hey. I guess we're classmates emma" drew had said as he saw emma sit next to her. " I guess so". The two talked before they heard the door open. An adult man around the age of fifty. He wore black dress pants and blue button up shirt. He had brown eyes and black hair with grey strikes. He walked over to the teacher's desk and finally spoke. " alright students take your seats we have a lot of things to learn". All the students took their seats and waited for the teacher to speak." alright looks like we have a new student. I'm professor reed and Feel free and to introduce yourself"'. Emma stood up and walked to the front of the class. She stood their looking at the class and finally spoke. "hi everyone. I'm emma and I just moved to myth falls yesterday. I hope we can get along". Emma started to walk back to her seat as Mr. Reed started to write on the blackboard. He wrote down the legend of the myth beasts. He turned around and faced the class and spoke. " now who can tell me the names of the five mythical beasts who are told of protecting earth long ago". In the middle row a young around the age of seventeen rose her hand.

She had long flowing blondish-brownish hair, seafoam green eyes, and golden tannish skin. She wore She an 80's rock band v-neck short sleeve shirt, black jean capris, and white Nike sneakers with a Victoria's Secret PINK hoodie. She spoke with a British accent. " The five mythical creatures were a phoenix, a sphinx, a dragon, cerberus, and a pegasus". Professor reed spoke after the girl had answered the question. **"** very good Melody. Now who can tell me what were names of the demons that try to take over earth. How about you Aiden". Professor reed had said to a boy in the back of the class. He was around the age eighteen. He wore a black imagine dragons shirt with grey jeans and black converse. He had short dark brown hair, with a fringe facing the right, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He didn't speak at first and looked at the professor and he finally spoke with a british accent like Melody did. " they were called demise, while the weaker demons were called terrors". Professor reed gain a smile and finally spoke. " very good. Now during the battle between the creatures and the demons, who were the ones that helped the creatures?". A girl in the front row raised her hand. She had blonde hair with dark roots, pale green eyes, a fair skin complexion, and was about 5'4". She wore Blue Jeans, black low heeled boots, a turquoise blue blouse and had a bright blue flower in her hair. " Yes mel" professor reed had said to the girl known as mel and she finally spoke. " the ones who helped the mythical creatures were five chosen warriors, each chosen by one of the mythical creatures". Professor reed gain a smile at this response and said " very good mel. Now today we….". Before he could finish his sentence screams were heard outside. Drew and Emma looked out the window and saw a wolf like creature with horns on it's head and creatures with one red eye in the middle of their head, sharp claws, and armor on their shoulders, and they looked to made up of charcoal.

Students ran away from the creatures as they rampaged through the front gate. The students in professor reed's classroom looked on with fear and didn't notice the teacher leave the classroom, except Aiden who saw the teacher leave. He stood up and followed the teacher and saying to himself "I thought the teacher's job was to keep the students safe from stuff like this" and he ran after the professor. Emma noticed this and followed along with drew, melody, and mel following suit. The five students ran outside to where the professor had ran to and had now stood outside and in front of the creatures. The wolf creature finally spoke in a deep growl. " You five again . You sealed us up and now we're free once more". Melody finally spoke " what does it mean by you five?". Emma responded to Melody's question. " I don't know, but whatever it is it won't be good". The wolf creature let out a howl and finally spoke. " Terrors attack!". The creatures attacked the five teens causing them to split up.

Drew kicked a terror into another one and dodged a hit from one at his left side, but was struck from behind by a terror's claw. He laid on the ground and then felt a surge of energy go through his body and the ground beneath him rose and struck the terrors causing them to dissolve and turn into oil. drew got back to his feet confused by this and finally spoke. " Ok. What just happened?".

Elsewhere,Mel dodged the terror's claws. She kicked one off it's feet and punched another one right in the gut. Out of nowhere she felt surge of energy go through her body. She held out her hand and out from her hand flew out a blue colored bolt of lightning. The lighting struck the terrors causing them to dissolve as well. Mel looked at this shocked and finally spoke. " What the. What was that?".

Aiden and Melody were surrounded by terrors each ready to strike the teens with their crimson claws. Just like mel and drew, they felt the same surge of energy. Aiden struck at a terror causing the shadows beneath the terrors to strike the terrors causing them to dissolve, while melody kicked a terror in the gut and out of nowhere a huge gust of wind struck down the remaining terrors. Both teen stood their in silence confused by what had just happened. Melody broke the silence by saying to aiden " Any idea of what just happened?". Aiden responded to her question by saying " No clue".

Emma struck a terror in the head and kick one away from her side. She then felt the same surge of energy as the others did and

Held her hand out. From her hand formed a ball of fire and she threw it towards the remaining terrors causing them to burn up and dissolve. She finally spoke " ok. That was pretty cool, but what in the world was that?".

The teens regrouped and stood before the creature who was now angry. The creature started to growl and got ready to strike the teens. It started to charge at the teens, but was stopped by a dagger. The creature looked around and saw the person who had thrown the dagger and spoke angrily. " You!. Aragon!. I thought you destroyed!". The teens turn to see professor reed stand there holding the same dagger like the one thrown at the creature. Professor reed finally spoke. " Nice to see you too howler". Howler changed his gace from the teacher to the teens and started to charge at them once more.

The teens stood their in fear, until professor reed yelled at the teens and threw them a phone like object that was silver and engraved with a symbol of the five mythical creatures. " use these and yell Mythical creatures, myths united!". The teens grabbed the phones and did what they were told. In unison they yelled "Mythical creatures, myths united!".

_Morphing sequence_

Emma stood in a massive field, Suddenly a phoenix descends from the sky and forms a vortex of fire around emma. The fire vanishes and emma now stands there in red spandex with gold trim,a white belt and gloves, and a symbol of fire across her chest. She had a hollister with a blaster on her left side and a short sword at her right side. The phoenix flies down and forms a helmet around Emma's head that looks like a phoenix. The helmet materializes and emma strikes a pose.

Mel stood in a mountain range full of storm clouds, suddenly a dragon descends from the sky and lighting surrounds mel. The lighting stops and mel now stands there with a similar suit to emma's, but in blue with a symbol for lighting instead. The dragon flies down and forms a helmet around mel's head and looks similar to that of a dragon. The helmet materializes and mel strikes a pose.

Drew stands a dessert, suddenly a sphinx appears and sandstorm starts up. The sand surrounds drew and breaks away forming a suit similar to emma's and mel's minus the skirt in yellow, but with the symbol for earth across his chest. The sphinx charges at drew and forms a helmet that looks like a sphinx around his head. The helmet materializes and drew strikes a pose.

Aiden stands in a cavern, suddenly cerberus appears and shadows start to consume aiden's body. The shadows break away and forming a suit similar to drew's, but in black and a symbol for shadows across the chest. Cerberus charges at aiden and forms a helmet that looked like a wolf around his head. The helmet materializes and aiden strikes a pose.

Melody stands in a temple like area, suddenly a pegasus flied down from the sky and a huge gust of wind forms around melody. The wind dies down forming a suit similar to Emma's and Mel's, but in white and the symbol for wind across her chest. The Pegasus gallops towards melody forming a helmet that looked like a Pegasus around her head. The helmet materializes and melody strikes a pose.

_End of Morphing sequence_

The teens stood their confused by this and Howler stopped dead in his tracks and growled angrily. Emma spoke at this sight. " what's the matter never seen power rangers before?". Drew spoke happily to the other rangers. " this is so cool. We're power rangers". Aiden responded to Drew's statement by saying "really. This feels like a lot to take in". Mel finally spoke. " I have to agree with Aiden on this". Melody finally spoke to the blue and black rangers by saying " come on. This is going to be fun". Emma looked back at the other rangers and spoke. " come on we'll talk about this later, right now we have a monster to fight". The rangers got ready and charged at howler. Aiden and Drew kicked howler in the gut, while the girls attacked from the back. Howler got angry and began to strike at the rangers, but was stopped by melody by punching him in the face. Professor reed yelled at the rangers. " use the sabers!". The rangers followed this and drew their sabers. Drew and Melody struck howler on his left, while Aiden and Mel struck him at his right. The four rangers removed their sabers as Emma struck howler in front causing him to howl in pain. The creature let out another howl, before opening a portal and vanishing. The rangers proceed to chase him, but were stopped by professor reed. The professor spoke to the rangers " let him go for now. We'll see him again, but right now I need you all to come with me".

_Author's notes_

Hope you enjoyed the first episode of mythical creatures. Episode two will be up on Friday. Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Power Rangers mythical creatures

Episode 2: the chosen five part 2

Sorry that this is late, I've been really busy, but I will try to upload chapters when i can, but anyway let's get started.

Bronwen is portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen

A portal opened up in cavern like area and out of it came howler who was still injured was his battle with the rangers. The wolf like creature limped over to the cavern wall and finally spoke. " those dam rangers. Next time I see them I'll kill them in cold blood". He sat at the cavern wall and heard someone speak to him. " upset again howler. I'm not surprised at all to see you wounded". Howler turned to see a woman in her late twenties standing at his left. She wore a crimson vampiric like robe over navy leather like clothes and a black armor like plate on her right shoulder. She had brownish blonde hair, a fair skin tone, and green eyes that glowed in the dark. She had an evil grin and showed that she had fangs. Howler let out an angry growl and finally spoke. " what are you doing here bronwen?". The woman let out a sinister laugh and finally answered howler's question. " Well watching you fail is a reason, but master has called for you". Howler looked at the woman and finally stood up.

Elsewhere the rangers were following professor reed and all were still wondering where they were going. Professor reed finally broke the silence." Stop were here" and he stopped right in front of a brick building. The teens stopped and looked at the building each confused at where they arrived. Emma finally spoke " Professor why are we here?". Professor reed looked at emma and finally answered her question. " This no ordinary building and please call me Aragon professor reed is just my human name now follow me". Aragon walked to the front of the building and opened the door with the rangers following him. As they walked in they were astonished to see the inside looking like some type of temple with marble walls and pillars and towards the back stood a set of stairs made of quartz. The walls were lined with weapons and a black monitor screen. The teens walked and drew finally spoke breaking the silence. " this so cool". Mel looked at drew and spoke to him in a serious tone. " really. You think this is cool, heck we don't even know what all of this is". Aiden looked at the two with a I don't care look and melody finally spoke in a joyful tune. "Well whatever it is it's pretty amazing. It's like something out of Harry Potter". Emma looked at the four other rangers and finally spoke to Aragon. " Professor...I mean Aragon what is this place and why are we here?". Aragon looked at her and answered her question " this is the stratón a place with all the weapons you five will need for your battles and the reason for you five being here is because of the five mythical creatures". The teens looked at Aragon with a confused look.

meanwhile deeper within the cavern stood howler and bronwen stood before a stone tablet with ancient writing on it. Bronwen finally spoke " master I have brought howler just like you said". The tablet started to glow a dark orange and a sinister voice spoke. " Well done now howler you shall be punished for failing your mission". Howler had a terrified look on his face and he started winning causing bronwen to laugh in a sinister way. The voice started to speak once more but in an angrier tone. " You have failed to destroy the new guardians, but you also let yourself get attacked by that dam hunter". Howler finally spoke with fear in his voice. " my apologies my lord, but I have just the monster to destroy the guardians" and with that he let out a howl and a giant spider like creature appeared. " You called for me general howler". Bronwen had an evil grin on her face and she finally spoke. " Yes he did arachnee because he can't even destroy children". Howler let out a growl and turned to the creature. " Arachnee I need you to lure out the guardians and destroy them". Arachnee spoke " with pleasure general" and with that she opened a portal and went through it. The tablet finally spoke. "You better hope this works howler or you will be the one who gets destroyed". Howler let out a yelp causing bronwen to laugh.

Meanwhile back at the stratón, aragon and the rangers were all hauled near the monitor as Aragon was typing something in. Aiden finally spoke " so you're not actually a teacher, but a... a monster hunter". Aragon looked at aiden and answered his response. " correct, but take a look at the monitor. This will answer all your questions". With that the teens looked at monitor and we're shocked to see the war between the demons and the original guardians and screen starts to change with pictures of the five teens. Aragon finally spoke causing the rangers to look at him. He spoke breaking the silence. " Now the reason for the five of being here is because of the five mythical creatures choosing you to be protect the earth". Aragon walked over to Melody and spoke. " Melissa Melody Newkirk. You were chosen by the pegasus due to your bravery and caring personality and for that you are the white mythical creature ranger". Aragon walked over to Aiden next and spoke. " Aiden Blake Haywood. You were chosen by Cerberus due to your loyalty and passion to protect others you care about and for that you are the black mythical ranger". Aragon then walks over to drew and started to speak to him. " Andrew Sanders. You were chosen by the sphinx due to your trust to your friends and learning about the world and for that you are the yellow mythical ranger ". Aragon then starts to walk over Mel and started to talk to her. " Melissa Alduino. The dragon has chosen you due to your strong will and serious personality and for that you are the blue mythical ranger second in charge of the mythical creatures team". Aragon finally walks over to emma and begins to speak to her. " And finally Emma Goodall. The phoenix has chosen you due to your bravery and passion to protect the earth and for that you are the red mythical ranger. Leader of the power rangers mythical creatures". Aragon then walks over to the monitor and an alarm starts to ring. The rangers went around the monitor and live footage of an attack on downtown came up. Aragon was about to speak when the rangers rushed out the building and towards the attack.

In downtown myth falls arachnee and terrors were attacking humans. The spider like creature finally spoke in a amused tone. " run little humans. This world will belong to the king of all demons". As a mother was running with her son a terror grabbed the child causing the woman to scream just then drew came in kicked the terror causing it to lose it's grip on the child. Drew turn to mother and spoke to her. " Go. Take your son somewhere safe". The woman nodded just as the rangers regrouped and emma yelled at the spider demon. " You won't get away with this because we're here to stop you". Emma turned to the others holding her morpher and spoke. " You guys ready". The four rangers nodded and in unison they pulled out their morphers and followed emma's lead. " Mythical creatures, Myths unite" they had all yelled in unison and lights surrounded them forming their suits. They each did a pose and yelled their role call.

" Myth of fire. Mythical creature red".Emma had yelled.

" Myth of lightning. Mythical creature blue" Mel had yelled.

" Myth of earth. Mythical creature yellow" Drew had yelled.

" Myth of shadows. Mythical creature black" Aiden had yelled.

" Myth of wind. Mythical creature white" Melody had yelled.

" Myths of the past reborn to fight. Power Rangers mythical creatures" they all yelled in unison. Emma drew her Saber and pointed it at arachnee. " Rangers charge into battle" emma had said and the other rangers drew their sabers and charged and Mel drew their blasters and shot at a group of terrors causing them to dissolve. Melody slashed at a group of terrors and she drew her blaster and started shooting at the remaining terrors.

Drew and Mel drew their blasters and shot at a group of terrors causing them to dissolve. Melody slashed at a group of terrors and drew her both slashing at the creature. Emma and Aiden charged at arachnee with their weapons in hand, but Arachnee kicked away the black and red rangers into a wall. Aiden finally spoke. " Dame. That bloody hurt. We have to beat her fast". Emma looked at Aiden and spoke. " I know, but what can we do she's strong". Suddenly Aragon a voice was heard inside their helmets. " rangers. Use your personal weapons against this monster to gain an advantage". The rangers nodded and the eyes of their helmets started to glow their suit color and weapons started to materialize in their hands. A sword had materialized in emma's hands, a spear materialized in mel's hands, a battle Axe materialized in drew's hands ,a scythe materialized in aiden's hands, and a bow and Arrow materialized in Melody's hands. The rangers charged at arachnee with their weapons in hand. Mel striked arachnee with her spear causing sparks to fly off the creature. Mel smirked under her helmet and spoke. " Who's tough now you overgrown bug". Drew charged at the creature with his Axe and yelled over to mel. " Mel move out of the way". The blue ranger heard the yellow ranger and moved to the side letting the yellow ranger strike the creature. Arachnee hissed at drew and spoke. " Dame ranger. You will pay for that. Now prepare to di… aw". Arachnee turned around to see melody standing behind her with her bow drawn-out. Melody looked at the spider creature and spoke. " For a demon with four eyes you seem to not notice a sneak attack". Arachnee charged at melody but was kicked on her right side by aiden. The black ranger held his scythe out and spoke. " You know she's right about that and now this is payback for throwing me and emma into a wall". The black ranger charged at arachnee and slashed at her with his scythe causing sparks to fly off the creature. The black ranger held his sycth and yelled over to the red ranger. " your turn red. Squish this bug". The black ranger rolled to the side as the red ranger charged at arachnee with her sword causing the creature to realese shock waves all over the creature. Arachnee let out a yell " Curse you rangers, may the master kill you in cold blood" and with that the creature exploded. The rangers regrouped and high fived each other, but know to them Aragon was watching them from the stratón's monitor screen. He bore a grim smile and he spoke. " hopefully they will survive the long".

Author's notes:

Sorry that the chapter end kind in a corny way, but next chapter the zords finally arrive, till next time


End file.
